Le Secret de Moony
by Iris-kun
Summary: Comme quoi les Maraudeurs feraient vraiment des mauvais détectives ... Ou alors que, à force de répéter la même chose, ça finit par perdre de son impact. One-shot.


Helloooo ! Vu que mon ordinateur où j'enregistre tous mes chapitres est actuellement impossible à utiliser j'ai décidé de changer un peu des fanfics longues et pleines de jumeaux et de familles d'adoptions pour écrire un petit OS rapide !

Donc voilà hein, c'était l'introduction.

Sur ce je vais vous laisser lire, c'est assez court en fait mais bon, moi j'aime bien.

Bref.

Pour le coup y a que l'idée qui est de moi, sinon tout est à JKR.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

"- Remus ! J'ai découvert ton secret !

- M... Mais je n'ai rien à cacher voyons ..."

Sirius fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard désolé qui le fit frissonner doucement ... Pour qu'il se comporte comme ça, le Black devait être vraiment très sérieux, hors il ne voyait qu'une seule raison pour qu'il soit aussi grave suite à la découverte de ce qu'il appelait son "secret".

"- Désolé Mumus mais tu mens trop mal. En plus les signes étaient vraiment trop évidents ..."

Le châtain avala péniblement sa salive. Alors c'était ça. Il avait vraiment découvert ce qu'il essayait de cacher depuis si longtemps, et en plus d'après lui ça avait été facile ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça arriverait maintenant alors qu'il allait enfin réussir à obtenir ce qu'il désirait ardemment depuis tant de temps ... Alors que son objectif allait être atteint ?

"- Je ... Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parle, Siri ..."

Et puis pourquoi il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de bégayer ?

"- Arrête d'essayer de te défendre, Remus ! Tout le monde ici sait qui tu es !

- Enfin ..." commença James, qui était assis juste à côté d'eux, " **Ce que** tu es."

Remus se tourna vers Lily qui, allongée sur le ventre un peu plus loin secoua doucement la tête, l'air désolé, comme pour lui dire d'abandonner. Elle savait que tout était perdu, il ne pouvait pas le cacher plus longtemps, c'était une évidence.

"- Mumus ..." murmura Sirius.

Il avait un visage triste, comme si son ami l'avait trahi.

"- ... Tu es un ... loup-garou.

- Mais ... N... non bien sûr que non !"

Ce fut ce moment précis que choisi Peter pour intervenir.

"- Ne cherches pas à te justifier, monstre !"

Remus tressaillit.

"- Il faut le tuer", continuait le petit Gryffondor, "sinon il nous mangera pendant notre sommeil !"

Lily soupira.

"- Je ne te pensais pas capable de nous trahir comme ça, Mumus ..." grimaça Sirius.

Les Maraudeurs-moins-un se levèrent et encerclèrent leur pauvre camarade de dortoir qui ne put rien faire d'autre que rester bêtement la bouche à demi-ouverte et l'air plus horrifié que jamais.

"- Je ... je ne suis pas un loup-garou !

- Tu te justifieras après qu'on t'ai tué, vile créature ! s'exclama théâtralement James.

- T'es débile ou quoi, Potter ?" intervint Lily en se levant pour aller à côté de lui, "Quand tu l'auras tué il ne pourra plus se justifier !"

Mais le Poursuiveur l'ignora complètement, préférant faire semblant de transpercer le coeur de son camarade de chambre avec un pied de chaise vaguement pointu, malgré les remarques de Sirius qui essayait de lui faire remarquer que ce procédé était d'habitude utilisé pour les vampires et non pas pour les lycans. Remus ne se fit pas prier pour rentrer dans son jeu et mima très bien une personne agonisante sous le regard satisfait de ses amis et de celui, vaguement amusé de Lily.

Dès que le châtain eut terminé d'imiter des spasmes de souffrance, il se redressa et tendit à contre-coeur un morceau de papier aux trois garçons devant lui qui s'empressèrent de s'en emparer. Ce qu'ils y virent ne leur plut pas, apparemment.

"- M... Mais tu n'es pas un Loup-Garou ? balbutia Sirius, visiblement stupéfait.

- Mais non je te le répètes depuis tout à l'heure ! Moi je suis la Voyante !"

Le Black grimaça et rangea la carte dans la boîte du jeu avant de retourner à sa place, avec les quelques autres Gryffondors qui avaient accepté de jouer avec eux, malgré leur réputation de fauteurs de troubles.

.

.

"- Remus !

- Oui James !

- J'ai découvert ton secret !

- Ah ... Ah b... bon ?

- Oui ! Maintenant je sais tout !

- J... Je peux tout expliquer !

- Je suis au courant de la relation secrète que tu entretiens avec Sirius, relation que, soit-dit en passant, Lily s'est appliquée à créer en vous faisant rendre compte de vos sentiments respectifs. D'ailleurs vous auriez quand même pu me dire à moi, votre meilleur ami, que vous couchiez ensemble et faisiez des trucs cochons avec du chocolat fondu à seulement 12 ans, quand même !

- Tu ...

- Ouuuiiii ?

- Tu es gonflé de me dire ça alors que tout le monde sait que votre rêve à Snape et à toi c'est d'avoir un enfant grâce à une potion, enfant que vous souhaitez faire passer pour le fils de Lily en camouflant son apparence et qui deviendra l'amant de Tu-Sais-Qui puis le mari du fils de Lucius Malfoy dont il portera les gamins non pas grâce à une potion comme vous mais grâce à son héritage mystique, venu en passant, des quatre Fondateurs et de Merlin en personne, qui lui permet de tomber enceinte naturellement !

- ...

- ...

- Tu es meilleur que Sirius, je m'avoue vaincu.

- Il va te falloir plus d'originalité si tu veux me battre, James.

- Mais quand même avoir un gosse avec Snivellus ! Beurk !"

Peter et Sirius regardèrent avec des yeux ronds leurs deux amis passer à un sujet de conversation tout à fait ordinaire, comme si l'échange qu'ils venaient d'avoir ne s'était jamais passé. Finalement, les deux Maraudeurs secouèrent la tête, haussèrent les épaules et retournèrent à leur petit-déjeuner sans chercher à en savoir plus.

Parfois James et Remus étaient vraiment bizarres quand même.

.

.

"- Remus !" hurla Sirius en rentrant dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

L'interpellé leva à peine la tête de son grimoire de Sortilèges et grogna un vague : "Quoi ?" avec sa bonne humeur habituelle lors des veilles de Pleine Lune.

"- J'ai découvert ton secret !"

Le grimoire tomba par terre avec un gros "BAM".

"- Qu... Quoi ?

- Déjà on dit 'Comment ?' et ensuite je sais pourquoi tu es si énervé en ce moment !"

_Ah ben ça, j'espère pas mon vieux ..._ pensa le loup-garou en récupérant son livre, heureusement pas trop abîmé par sa dure rencontre avec le sol de pierre de la Tour des rouge-et-or, si il avait corné une page Pince l'aurait étripé à coup sûr.

"- En fait si tu es si énervé c'est parce que ... parce que ..."

A la grande surprise du châtain, l'héritier des Black se mit à rougir furieusement.

"- Parce que ... tu ... tuunefill ...éguisee... ettuast... gles ." dit-il à une vitesse telle que la moitié de ses mots devinrent inaudibles.

Remus cligna des yeux.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

"- Pardon ?"

Sirius prit une grande inspiration.

"- Eh bien tu sais que, tout les 28 jours à peu près les filles ont leurs ... eux ... leurs euh ... ben ... leurs ...

- Oui. Leurs règles. Mais en quoi ça me concerne ?

- Ben quand elles ont leurs ... leurs ... r... règles tu sais qu'elles sont souvent assez énervées.

- Ouuuiiiii, je sais. Je te rappelle que je suis le meilleur ami de Lily.

- Et ben toi tous les 28 jours pendant 4-5 jours tu es aussi très énervé ...

- Euh ... Oui aussi. Mais alors ?"

Sirius rougit de plus belle.

_Non, ne me dites pas que ..._ pensa Remus en ouvrant de grands yeux.

"BAM". Le livre retomba par terre.

"- Sirius ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je suis une fille ?!

- Mais-euh ... sur le moment ça avait l'air crédible ..."

Le loup-garou aurait bien aimé avoir un mur à côté de lui, juste pour pouvoir se taper la tête dessus devant le raisonnement improbable de son ami.

.

.

"- Remus !

- Oui Lily ?

- J'ai découvert ton secret !

- Ah. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

- Tu n'es pas plus surpris que ça ?

- Non, je commence à m'habituer à ce qu'on me dise ça.

- Euh ... si tu le dis .. bref, j'ai découvert ton secret !

- Oui. Continues.

- Tu sais Remus tu me fais peur à être aussi calme.

- Non non mais je sais que tu vas me sortir une longue déclaration comme quoi je suis gay et en couple avec Sirius ou alors que je suis une fille particulièrement irritable pendant ses règles, ou bien encore que je suis l'amant secret de Tu-Sais-Qui et accessoirement le jumeau maléfique de Dumbledore ! Ou bien peut-être que tu penses que je suis la réincarnation de Merlin, ah et tant qu'on y est pourquoi pas celle de Morgane aussi ! Après tout elle est sympa Morgane, non ? Et il ne faut pas oublier le fait que je suis un Serdaigle infiltré ici pour espionner les braves petits Gryffondors et ..."

Le garçon se tut pour reprendre son souffle, les joues légèrement rouges.

"- Ah mais non ...", murmura Lily, intimidée, "Moi je voulais juste dire que je savais que tu étais un loup-garou.

- Ah si ce n'est que ça ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Attends ... QUOI ?!"

* * *

Et ceci est la fin de mon premier OS. Que d'émotion.

Bon sur ce, j'espère que ça vous a plu et à la prochaine !


End file.
